Beautiful
by MZAMY
Summary: The WWE Diva's are feeling insecure, and wonder about themselves. Something short I wanted to write


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story.  
  
"Beautiful"  
  
Diva Songfic  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She stood there, staring at her appearance in the mirror. 'Just because I am not some blonde plastic bimbo, doesn't mean I am not beautiful. But in the eye's of male wrestling fan's, I'm not, and I'm starting to believe it' She thought to herself.  
  
"Everyday is so wonderful, then suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
  
Now and then I get insecure, from all the pain  
  
I'm so ashamed  
  
I am beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring me down  
  
I am beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes words can't bring me down  
  
So don't you bring me down today"  
  
Jazz stood there, staring at herself in the mirror in her locker room,  
  
"They keep saying I look like a man, maybe they're right. They say I'm not beautiful, they are right I guess" She whispered to herself.  
  
A man stood at there door, hearing her say this, "You are very beautiful Jazz, I just wish I had the guts to tell you that" He said softly to himself.  
  
"To all your friends you're delirious  
  
So consumed in all your doom  
  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the pieces gone,  
  
Left the puzzle undone, is that the way it is  
  
You are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring you down  
  
'Cause you are beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes words can't bring you down  
  
So don't you bring me down today"  
  
Molly Holly stood there, looking at the match playing out on the monitor, Trish vs Lita. Those were 2 of the most beautiful women on the roster. The most popular. The most sought after. She was just plain old ugly fat ass Molly.  
  
"No matter what we do  
  
No matter what we say  
  
We're the song inside the tune, full of beautiful mistakes  
  
And everywhere we go, the sun will always shine  
  
And tomorrow we might wake on the other side"  
  
"I'm an ugly fat ass, that's it, that's all" Molly said aloud, thinking she was alone.  
  
"No your not, Molly. You are one of the most beautiful women on the roster, and before tonight is done, I will tell you" The man whispered to himself.  
  
The raven haired woman sat there, flipping through a recent issue of WWE magazine, 'Trish on the cover, AGAIN. Why the hell am I not surprised? She's blonde, she's beautiful. She's what every guy wants. I'm just a plain old ugly brunette' The woman thought to herself.  
  
"I wish I was even half as beautiful as Trish Stratus. But no, I am not, I'm just psycho bitch Victoria" She said to herself, loudly. The man who was walking down the hallway had heard, and thought,  
  
'Victoria, you are much more beautiful than Trish could ever hope to be, and I swear I will tell you'  
  
" 'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes words won't bring us down, no  
  
We are beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes word's can't bring us down  
  
So don't you bring us down today"  
  
"Jazz?" The male voice asked.  
  
"Yeah? What do *you* want? Here to insult me?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to tell you, I really do think your beautiful. I heard you earlier in your locker room. I was wondering if you would go out with me, tonight?"  
  
"You, want to go out with me? YOU think I'm beautiful? well, that's um flattering. But yes, I will go out with you"  
  
"Awesome! I'll meet you in your locker room after the show?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Oh, and what should I wear tonight, Jericho?"  
  
"Something casual. We'll go clubbing"  
  
"Ok. See ya later!" Jazz said, as she walked off, smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~ Other parts of the arena ~*~*~*~  
  
"Mollz? Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Yeah sure. What is it?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me, tonight? And for the record, you are not an ugly fat ass. Your a beautiful, curvy woman" Molly blushed at that statement.  
  
"Thanks, I'd love to go out with you tonight. Come to my locker room after the show. Are we goin', clubbing?" She asked him.  
  
"Yep! I'll see ya later" The man, walking off.  
  
"Oh, and Shane? Thanks for the compliment!" She called after him.  
  
Shane turned around, and smiled at her.  
  
~*~*~*~ Before her match ~*~*~*~  
  
Victoria was stretching before the intergender tag she had vs Stacy and Steiner.  
  
"Victoria?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering, if you'd like to go out with me after the show?"  
  
"You wanna go out with me?" Victoria repeated, unsure if she heard correctly.  
  
"Yah, but I mean, if you don't want to, then you don't have to"  
  
"No, no, I just wasn't sure why YOU would want to go out with ME"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? Your beautiful. The most beautiful diva here, in my opinion"  
  
"Wow, thanks. But anyway, I'd love to go out with you. How about we meet in my locker room, and go to a club later on?"  
  
"Yeah, great idea"  
  
"Thanks for telling me I was beautiful, I really needed to hear that"  
  
"Your welcome. But I really meant it."  
  
"Thanks. Randy, you really are a sweet heart"  
  
"Thanks" He said, his blue eye's lighting up, when he smiled at her.  
  
The End  
  
I know it was short, and not very well written. By this is my first song fic. The song is Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. I wanted to write a songfic to do with this song though, so I just wrote. Read, and please review if you want.  
  
Thanks!  
  
EvolutionsChick (Amy) 


End file.
